gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Adventures of Gumball Watterson:The Dragon Empires:The Lightning Sanctuary
Summary Ever since the discovery of Gumball,The family now wants him here back at Elmore.Gumball now must be wise of his decisions becuase now he is the only hope to Stop the Spear Forters and his choice decides the faith of the group.Yet there is a new challenge Gumball has to face......... Plot Gumball manages to escape the valley and travels to the Lightning Sanctuary.Alex(Reavealed his real name at the last article)mentions how stronger he became back at the Volacno Valley.They then stumbles upon a great wall guarded by a Elite Force called Soldier Elite.They then have know that they need a serious idea.Luckily,Alex was master scientist,engineer and builder.So he created equipment of his own and one of them was a Inviciblity Sighter Machine(ISM).He then warns that the power of the machine is requires solar power and there is no time to charge up ,yet they took the risks and armed their weapons in case it is out of power.Walking right across the defense,the machine begins to malfuction and they are revealed.They then engaged in combat but Gumball easily defeated the Soldier Elite.The Defenses now burnt in to pieces,they were forced to retreat.Gumball then destroys the only ways that can reach him and they countinue on their journey. Nicole and The Family receives that Gumball is moving to a location that hasen't been scaned for 200 years.Nicole then gets fustrated to find Gumball then goes to his computer and finds the message Alex(Simon)sent to Gumball 2 months ago.Nicole tells the police about this and uncover the most shocking secret that they learn't.The message is the following: Gumball Listen.The Dragons Apearing at night is actully your power roaming around Elmore.They are searching for you.They seem to be ready for you to unleash their full potential and give it to you.I was studying about it more untill i found out that the dragons are also coming from the sancutuaries.Their colors are easy for me to define.I will tell you everything if your in my house at 2:00 in the morning so sleep early and get here,we have to travel among to the sanctuaries to meet your destiny and the power awiating you there in those sanctuaries.I also have to introduce you to 4 Elders of The Dragon Sanctuaties and the Best Soldeirs from your army which will become your guards for the army. Nicole begins that the message is false.Unfortutanley by combining the evidence found in the battle it turns out they are now heading to The Sanctuary of Lightning.Nicole then orders them to get Gumball Back home. Gumball was nearly at the sanctuary.Alex is still figuring out how Gumball was chosen to become the Dragon Master.Gumball was also confused how became The Dragon Master.Gumball then asked the elders why he was chosen.When he said this words.Everyone stopped.And really was shocked leaving Gumball as well suprised. Then one of The Elders said "I will tell you everything grasshopper".Then he began to tell him from the begining....... Long Time Ago............The Pepole of The Earth lived in peace...But until The Invasion Of Spears(The Spear Forters)War started...........the war raged on and on endlessly killing many.But the Spear Forter Empire of The North was winning.But until a child stood up against them they laughed.But the child knew something.......far more greater in the universe than any other power even thiers,The Dragon.He summoned all of the elements of the Dragon.First he used Earth,he opened a large crack upon the earth's mighty core destroying their most special weapons.They charged against him but used Ice freezing them to death and making their men brake into pieces.They used mighty guns of the air(Most likely machinery but not airplanes)But Lightning had crushed them all with their fast bolts of pain.Then they used a O-ME-GA Stand Charge,But with Fire,He burned the army into dust.Many armies of The Spear Forters fell to him.But only becuase of The Armor of The Dragon Master.But he still revealed that even without armor he can fight at will.... After the story.He asked if this blade he has is a part of the armor.He said yes.Then Alex said "Hey! I Think I found both Lightning and Ice Sanctuary.They rushed out and saw it was true both lightning and ice were together,They then remembered they were the cover of both earth and fire.Then Gumball's group began to sleep in the sanctuary so they may sleep for the rest of the night. Gumball now knows about the story of the dragons and finally begins to train as a Master for Ice and Lightning.But oddly the Spear Forters are nowhere to be seen.What is their plans?What will they do?Will Nicole face the truth of the Reason why Gumball left?Find out in Adventures of Gumball Watterson:The Terrible Truth of Ice and Lightning. Trivia *'Simon's Real Name is shown in the story.' *'Gumball was previously gonna be mastering Fire in this article,but changed by the creator.' *'This is the only time where one of Alex's machine run on solar power.' *'The Story isn't full complete excatly so please be patient.' *'The reasons are unknown why the creator of this article is very unactive,but it is possible school has been interfering with the writing of the author.' *'This is the first article to have brought back a message from previous article.' *'This reveals the origins of The Elements of The Dragon.' Category:The Adventures of Gumball Watterson